Study Group
by ThistleL
Summary: OS.Kaname X Itsuki. While Itsuki is out getting Kaname, his sister decideds to snoop. And the results are shocking to the group for example, who knew Itsuki had a diary?


Summary: Haruna is a little interested in what her brother's been doing. So when she discovers his journal, well things get a little interesting. Kaname X Itsuki

* * *

**Studying My Itsuki and Kaname**

* * *

"Onii-chan, I think you should just go and get Kaname." Haruna told her brother pointedly as the second to last member of their "study group" showed up. 

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't do anything exciting while I'm gone." Itsuki said slyly looking at Amou, who flushed.

"Why do I feel like I just missed something important?" Tomonori asked dryly.

Mana and Haruna laughed as Amou continued to turn a darker pink. "My work here is done." Itsuki said laughing as he disappeared out the door.

Haruna waited five minutes before bouncing off her brother's bed to sift through his drawers. "Umm, Haruna - chan what are you doing?" Mana asked a little frightened by her friend's intensity.

"I know practically nothing about my brother! So if I have to go digging through his drawers, then so be it!" Haruna announced slightly cross.

"We're not going to stop you." Isshin said more than a little nervous.

"Good."

Haruna went through all the drawers before she moved onto the closet. Checking all her brother's uniforms she silently made a note to get him some new ones. Feeling at the top of his closet she felt a cloth. Frowning, she pulled it down and saw a cloth covered book with the marked _Journal_ marked on the cover in bold gold.

Dusting it off Haruna brought it to Itsuki's bed. Her hand hovered over the cover, before she deciding that her brother was never going to find out, so she might as well.

"Haruna-chan? Do you think you should be doing that?" Mana asked softly although she would never admit she was a little interested.

"Come on Haruna, if your going to invade your brother's privacy you might as well read it out loud." Isshin said eagerly to get back at Itsuki for all the jokes and gags he's pulled.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you all be studying for finals? After all you can always justask Ituski." Tomonori said stiffly.

Rolling her eyes, Haruna opened the journal. "We have about thirty minutes tops so I say we read the first page and then choose some randomly. So who wants to read first?"

"Amou should. That way if Itsuki does find out we touched it and asks any of us if we read it, we can say no." Isshin said his eyes glinting.

"Wait one minute..." Tomonori began.

"Here you go Amou-chan." Haruna said brightly while nodding appreciatively at Isshin, making him blush lightly.

"Okay." Amou said unsurely. Before he continued:

_"Dear Journal, Diary, Thingy,_

_I was told by the counselor to express myself more openly. He said my teachers are concerned about my falling grades (is it my fault I have to work?) and my "obvious" depression. So I lost a couple of pounds, took up smoking, I'm working more than ever, and I spend all my free time at the room my sister is located at E.G.O._

_Rereading that I've come to the conclusion I'm pathetic..."_

"Okay skip that entry. We all know Onii-san is just going to complain about the all the injustices in the world. Go for any entry right in the middle." Haruna interrupted, a little uncomfortable. Amou nodded and flipped through the pages, before choosing one at random.

"_I think I'm in love with him."_ Amou began before he was interrupted, this time by Isshin.

"Whoa! Itsuki, in love? With a he? Please tell me I heard that wrong." Isshin begged.

"Yes, it seems Itsuki is in love with a he." Tomonori said rolling his eyes.

"I was just getting that straight." Isshin mumbled.

"Amou-kun?" Mana asked softly.

Nodding to her he continued:

_"I think I'm in love with him._

_And it hurts. It hurts that he'll never see as more than just a friend. But I suppose if that's the role he wants me in...God. I'm messed up. He won't love me._

_He won't._

_He's just to hurt, stiff but that's why I love him._

_I, Itsuki Naoya, am in love with Kusakabe Kaname ."_

Amou glanced at Mana and Haruna. They both looked pretty shaken at Itsuki's written confession. "Maybe we should stop." Isshin said looking worriedly at Mana. Mana sniffed and shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just so happy Itsuki-kun isn't going to be alone and he can watch Kaname-kun." Mana said softly.

"Better Kusakabe than me." Isshin muttered.

"Continue. Please." Haruna demanded softly.

Amou nodded nervously, before flipping through another few pages.

"_This is never going to last. I know it's not. It can't, I can never be completely truthful. I don't deserve him._

_Yesterday I couldn't stand lying to him about how I felt. I told him...and he kissed me. Me. H...he told me everything, about his parents, Maya...Mara...something, how afraid he was...of himself, of me._

_"He's promised to stand by me."_

Amou stopped and looked up. Everyone was watching him in nervous excitement. "That's the end of that entry."

"We still have five minutes. One more entry, the last one." Mana begged.

Clearing his throat, Amou nodded,in minimal time he found the last entry:

_"I'm going to kill him! How dare he just die! Then come back to life! He's lucky all I did was hit him!_

_But that was the scariest thing I've ever been through. If that ever happens again I don't Mana will be able to stop me. Powers or no powers I'll go for the next bastard's throat._

_I suppose that's the scary thing about being in love. You'd do anything for them because you can't live without them. Mana doesn't know how lucky she is, well was as Kaname has convinced me._

**_Itsuki I am sorry. I stumbled upon this and well I was curious but I think I should tell you I love you more than anything. So stop worrying. I'm not going to die anytime soon, once was enough for now. And how many time have I told you? Mana is just my friend, my sister, andmy master. You're something more than that. Love, Kaname. "_**

"Nee-san! We're here! So let's crack open thoses books." Itsuki called out cheerfully.

Haruna's eyes went wide before she lung for the book Amou was holding out for her.

* * *

Yes, I am evil for ending it there. Anywho, None of this the characters belong to me. 


End file.
